Fluffinator
by prien12
Summary: A place where I'll release my fluffy stories of Zelink! Will probably be regularly updated. Cameos like Tetra, Sheik, and Hylia! 16 games, same love. Less then 3 since fanfiction won't let me put a heart shape.
1. Tickle Monster

**XD I've too much time on my hands now! WOOHOO! Anyways, this is called 'Fluffinator!' I'm an angsty writer, so I decided that I should try fluffy. So, Fluffinator was born! When I come up with a fluffy story, I'll post it here :D**

**I get inspired by little things, so this should be regularly posted. :3**

**As I've said before, leave me your thoughts, whether good or bad. I'm not the best writer in the world, I wont expect everyone to love my work. ;)**

* * *

Strong arms wrapped around Zelda. She turned, facing, a grinning Link. She squealed and squirmed in his arms, but he was holding on too tightly.

"Link! Let me go!" Zelda smiled at him. Link smirked and loosened his arms a bit. But before she could get out his grasp, he began tickling her.

"Rawr! I'm the tickle monster!" He laughed, his fingers moving back and forth against her skin. She slapped his arms, but it had no effect.

"L-Let m-me go L-Link!" She giggled in between gasps.

"I'm not Link! I'm a tickle monster! I'm gonna tickle you to death!" He beamed as he pushed her closer to his chest, her face streamed with tears of laughter. She smacked his chest, but once again, no effect.

"The tickle monster has no weakness!" He declared, staring at Zelda with affection. She wriggled in his arms, but still to no avail.

"But maybe a kiss will quail this monster!" He grinned down at her.

In her fit of laughter, she kissed him on the cheek and Link cried out in fake pain.

"Arrg! Oh no! I'm dying!" He cried out with dramatic pain, overacting when he clutched his heart.

Zelda laughed as he fell on the couch, his tongue and his left foot in a comical position. She sat next to him.

"I know your not evil tickle monster! Oh how could I possibly revive you?" She cried out jokingly, playing along. Link creaked an eye open.

"Another kiss, perhaps?" He grinned deviously. Zelda let out a giggle and kissed him on the lips. Link sat up and pushed her onto her lap, never letting her lips go. After awhile, Zelda unlocked their lips and smiled at Link.

"And the tickle monster became a prince…" She smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes. His smile faded slowly as he looked away. Zelda brought his face back to hers.

But this time, Link freed himself from her grip. Zelda furrowed her brow.

"Link? Is something wrong?" She grabbed his arm. He looked at her, his face grim.

"I'm no prince…" He said softly. Zelda hugged him from the back, feeling the muscles underneath his clothes.

"You don't need to be one." Zelda said against his back. Link's gaze softened.

"You're a princess. You need a prince…" He said firmly. Zelda looked at him questionably, wondering where this was coming from.

"As long as I have you, I don't need a prince. You aren't **a **prince. You are **my** prince." She said, hugging him tighter then before.

"You know how those fairytales end… you're **that** prince, who saves the day. Who the princess falls in love with." She kissed him in between his shoulder blades. He sighed and turned to face her.

"I…I…" He finally muttered.

"I can't read Zel. I don't know how those fairytales end. I'm not a well-bred prince…at all. "He said quietly. She rubbed her head against his back.

She never really thought about it, but if she did, it only made sense that the Kokiri didn't have a school, and there was no need to read. All they did was have fun and play.

She on the other hand, had to learn how to sit straight, eat properly, walk properly, and most of all, study. But she always had a wish to see the world. She had done so in 'the time that never was' as Sheik. But Link, however, had no chance to learn, as he was always busy as the 'Hero of Time'.

"I… I could teach you…" Zelda muttered. He turned around sharply.

"Really?" He said, his face deifying his calm voice. She smiled and nodded. He grinned widely as he swept her up, turning her round and round. She squealed.

"Link! You gotta stop doing that!" She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Can we start now?" He asked her excitedly. Zelda grinned and nodded. He immediately dashed towards the library. She beamed when he came out 5 minutes later, a book in his hand.

Zelda laughed as she saw his happy face. They sat on the couch, and he wrapped his arm around her again as she began to read, his face piqued with curiousity.

"The Hero of The Sky's sword clanged and banged against the demon lord…"


	2. That's Why

**Hello guys! I just went for an injection, so I'm a bit woozy. This one is modern, and I fell alsleep on the computer so I'm continuing this 2 hours after I wrote modern! CURSE YOU DAVE DAYS AND YOUR AWESOME VOICE!**

**Anyways, onwards with the STORY!**

* * *

Fluffinator 2

She snaked her arm over Link's neck. He smiled and gently kissed her. She smiled as she flipped over the couch and into Link's lap. Link gentle laugh wafted through the air.

"You never cease to amaze me… you know that?" He chuckled, his deep voice ringing in her ear. She grinned, hugging him.

"Is that the reason you love me?" She asked him innocently. He rolled his eyes. Zelda had been pestering him all day to tell her the reason he loved her.

"Nope. Try harder Zellie." He joked. Zelda puffed her cheeks up, trying to look angry at Link but failing. She poked him in the sides but he just grinned.

"Rock solid, girl." Link smirked. Zelda just grinned and punched him in the stomach.

Link just laughed when Zelda wringed her hand.

"What are you made of, stone?" Zelda scowled.

"I'm made of Link." He grinned as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Zelda giggled and rested her head on his chest, and they stayed like that for a while. Finally Link spoke.

"I'll go get some ice-cream. Want some Z?" Link asked. Zelda nodded. Zelda loved ice-cream as it reminded her of the days she spent with her mother.

Link got up and went to the fridge. He immediately tensed down. He sighed and backed up against the cupboard. _You can do this…_ Link opened the fridge and got out a tub of chocolate chip cookies ice-cream. He slowly opened the cover so that Zelda wouldn't hear.

"Link? What's taking you so long?" Link nearly dropped the ice-cream.

"Err…I-I'm fine. Don't worry. Just trying to find the Chocolate Sundae." Link quickly covered up.

Zelda frowned. Chocolate Sundae? He doesn't like Chocolate Sundae, he likes butterscotch.

Finally, he came up, the usual calm look on his face. Zelda looked up at him, an endearing look on her face. He blushed five shades of red.

"Now open your mouth wide, Zel…" He teased, scooping out a spoonful of ice-cream out. Zelda grimaced and swiped the spoon out of his hand. She put the spoon into her mouth and allowed the flavour to swirl around her mouth… but what's this?

She felt something get stuck on her teeth. She instinctively licked it with her tongue, expecting to find a chip.

Her heart stopped when she instead of finding a chocolate chip, found a ring. She took it out of her tooth to inspect it.

Link knelt down and plucked it out of her hand. Zelda covered a silent gasp that almost escaped her lips.

"Zel… how do I put this… you were my best friend, and you were always there for me. When I asked you if we could take a step forward… you agreed without hesitation…" He scratched his head.

"…I…I really love you Zel… I love your lips, I love how you're always so calm and confident…

"You comforted me when my parents passed on, and I was there when your mom did. If you'd be mine… I'll…I'll never leave you. I'll be with you until our last breath…"

"Zelda…will you…will you marry me?" Zelda burst out crying and hugged Link tightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, sleepyhead! I'll marry you!" She cried out, a large smile plastered on her face. Link's eyes widened when Zelda pushed her lips against his. When the shock wore out that Zelda agreed, he pressed his lips back.

When they ran out of breath and seperated,Link smiled.

"…And that's why I love you."


	3. Wait Until I'm Not Looking, Idiot!

**XD TWO DAYS D: I didnt post for TWO DAYS! D; Anyways... this is kinda longer then normal. Its windwaker! :D **

**me: OH THATS WHERE IT CAME FROM XD! I was thinking of something to write when the line popped in my head! XDD I wasn't intending to copyright her :/ Callistohime for tha WIN! go CHECK HER OUT BTW guys :**

**Thanks for everyone for reviewing! I hope you'll have a FANTASTIC day!**

* * *

Fluffinator 3

He had thought that he had managed to slip into her room without her noticing; boy was he wrong.

Tetra stomped into the room and immediately started yelling at Link. He winced at ever swear word that she had used. Even the ones he never knew had existed.

"GET OUT YOU MUTE MANIAC!" She had yelled after she kicked him out of the room and slammed the door. Link rubbed his tender bruise on his head where Tetra had hit him and stared at the door, as if he could stare a hole through it. Gonzo chuckled and slapped the poor boy on the shoulder, earning a yelp from him.

"Geez, Link, what did you do this time?" He smirked, crossing his arms. Link groaned and went to his room, not bothering to answer his question.

"Oh! Gonna ignore me, hm?" He laughed, and Link was beginning to grow annoyed. Just then Niko piped up.

"He went into Tets' room." Niko grinned, earning a scowl out of Link. Gonzo walked up to Link and patted him on the shoulder, which to Link was a shove. Link showed an endearing face with an eye shut and his mouth shaped in a frown.

"Hey! There ya go! Just show Tetra that face, and you'll be golden!" He smiled cheekily. Just then, Tetra opened the door.

"Okay, you miserable excuses for pirates! I want all of you at your posts, AND NOW!" Tetra yelled and everyone stopped their teasing and immediately went to their positions. Tetra was in a bad mood, and she wasn't hiding it. She walked past Link, not giving him eye contact.

"_You should have waited till she didn't see you before entering her room!_" Niko whispered, and Link gave him the what-did-you-think-I-was-trying-to-do look.

"Cut your YAPPIN!" She shrieked, and Niko and Link snapped their heads downwards and started to run towards the deck.

Just then, Senza _accidentally _(purposely) stuck his foot out and tripped Link. He landed face down on his face, and Tetra noticed. Her angry expression eased and she walked over to Link. Link stifled a groan as he rubbed his shoulder and squeezed his nose.

"You big doofus! Watch where you're walking, will ya?" She tried to sound annoyed, but truth was, she was concerned.

She grabbed his hand and pulled away, and to her horror his nose was having a steady flow of blood coming down, smeared over his face since he cupped his nose. She tried to pull him up by the arm but a sharp cry escaped his lips. She stared at Senza angrily before pulling him up with his good arm.

"C'mon, I'll give you something for your nose and your arm." She muttered under her breath. Link turned and looked at the crew, who all mouthed the same thing.

_Your welcome!_

He smiled quietly but it quickly faded when he turned and faced Tetra, who had a violent look in her eyes. She had him sit down and brought his good arm to pinch his nose, and then she turned around to try and find the first aid box.

"You idiot! If you didn't go into my room, I wouldn't have been so mad, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" She yelled angrily, trying to find some bandages and when she did, she walked over to him and started wrapping his arm.

"I mean, even if you wanted to go into my room you could have waited till I wasn't looking! I mean you can't go into my room in the first place but SERIOUSLY! What did you want to GET? You Panty Rader!" She tugged the bandage sharply and Link emitted a loud sharp cry of pain. Tetra's gaze softened and she slowly grabbed a white cloth and pressed it to his nose, the cloth slowly turning red.

"You could have gotten more then a broken arm and a bloody nose…" She finished softly, and small tears rolled down her face. Link gently wiped away her tears and frowned.

He didn't like it when Tetra cried. Then his breath hitched and his eyes widened. Tetra looked at him worriedly, wondering if he had hurt something else.

Link moved his bandaged arm towards his pocket, wincing a bit. Tetra scowled and gently pushed his arm back and dug into his pocket, trying to retrieve what he wanted to get.

She pulled out a small Moon Tear, and her eyes widened. This was a priceless treasure that only appeared every thousand years, and legend had it that in three days after the tear had appeared it would disappear without a trace unless touched by a Hylian's hand.

"Link…" She slowly turned and gazed at him. He smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head.

Then her mind flashed to when they had stopped for the night at a small deserted island when the moon was full and striked a small resemblance to a face.

Link had left the boat to explore and only came home late. This was obviously what he had found.

"This… this is for me?" She whispered under her breath. Link nodded and slowly took out a piece of black string, this time, Tetra too shocked to react. He slowly grabbed the tear and inserted the string into a tiny hole that he had made, then painstakingly coiled it around her neck.

In a moment's weakness, she wrapped her arm around a bewildered Link and pushed her lips to his. When she realised what she was doing, she parted her lips.

"Don't tell anyone what just happened!" She snapped, her face turning red.

Link sat there, his face of surprise and shock, nodded dumbly, staring off into the distance.

But Tetra was wayyyy too late.

The crew grinned cheekily and hid their smiles, eavesdropping behind the door.

They already knew.


	4. Bake a Cake

**...You have no idea how sorry I am for not posting things. Its really nerving to write something your not really good at. Plus, those who follows the 'Fluffinator' or me in general, you would know a Chapter 4 was posted yesterday at around 2,3 am. I removed it because, well, it isn't fluffy and its more centered to angst. The problem was that I absolutely hate breaking promises when I was supposed to post everyday. I was racking my brain really hard, but nothing but angst was coming to me. I was having a horrible day that day because, well, its personal.**

**Anyway, enough with my problems, I give you... FLUFF!**

Fluffinator 4

"Zelda! I heard you scream and-" Link's eyes widened when he saw pieces of burned food were scattered all over the ground. He searched the room for Zelda, but he couldn't see anyone. He gritted his teeth.

Something must have happened to her! He grabbed his sword dashed out of the kitchen and into the garden and started yelling out to her out loud. If something had happened to her, he would make sure the price would be blood.

He heard a small whimper behind a tree. He narrowed his eyes and slowly approached the tree.

"…Zelda?" He realised in surprise. She sniffed and held out her arms. They were covered with burns.

"I…I wanted to make you a cake…" She muttered, tears in her eyes. Link's gaze softened and he brought Zelda into the house.

"You don't need to do that Zel…" He said softly, a gentle smile on his face. Zelda sniffled.

"I-I wanted to! Y-You saved me from Demise… and countless other times! Least I could do was make you something…" She muttered under her breath. Link narrowed his eyes.

"You're alive. That's all I need for a reward." He said sharply. He turned and after looking for a while, he found a red potion. He sat down next to her and rubbed the jelly-like substance on her arms and she flinched. He paused and started to rub her arm much more gently.

"I…" Zelda sniffed.

"Why are you still so nice to me? I…I made a huge mess, I can't do anything right..." Zelda said softly. Link stared at her angrily.

"Don't say that! You're everything…" He paused, his face red. Zelda looked at him questionably.

"Anyways, you shouldn't say that… you're still my best friend. You're my Zelda, right?" He finished affectionally, and Zelda turned beet red and turned away.

"Link…!" She blushed, and Link chuckled before tending to her arms again.

Zelda stared at Link before gently pecking him on the cheeks.

"T-there…I-I guess that's my reward for saving me." Zelda stuttered. Link stared at her before chuckling. Once he was done tending to her arms, he reached for her face and kissed her softly.

Link looked at Zelda's red face and kissed her again.

"What? Didn't expect to get away with just one kiss did you?" He grinned before indulging himself with her lips again.


	5. I Have Something To Do Tonight

**Fluffinator 5, actually posted on time. I had a really stressful time thinking of something to write. Maybe if I had made a angstinator, I would update on time, :/.**

**Leina16: Really? Heh, I'm not a very fluffy person. Every one says I'm WAYYY too old for my age, and I have WAYYYY more problems than most people :) But I'm not really upset about it. I think the only downside me is that I can't write anything light hearted. I'm called weird for asking questions about fate, death and life, and happiness and sadness. After all, I'm only 12! But I find it a compliment. Haha, I'm ranting aren't I? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**And did you guys ever wonder why this story has a T rating? ;)**

**Thanks for taking your time to read, and I hope you'll have a FANTASTIC day!**

* * *

She had just… _sat _there and watched him suffer. And now…

She bit her lip and dug her nails into her lap. If only she wasn't so useless. If only she hadn't been kidnapped, he wouldn't have been this injured. She felt tears form at the back on her eyes and she rubbed her eyes.

She gently caressed his bandaged yet carefree face. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was dead. She frowned and slowly ran her hand down his body, till she froze at his chest.

_So dangerously close to his heart._

She clenched her fist. If she had moved, he wouldn't have this chest wound. He wouldn't have had to fight off that shadow. If only he wasn't such a heroic bastard…

"Zel…" His gentle voice startled her out of her reverie. He was awake. That was good. She stared at him for a while, taking in his gentle smile, his broken hand, his horrible chest wound, his black eye…

She broke down. She couldn't help it. Link furrowed his brow and tried to sit up, but a searing pain in his chest prevented him from doing so. Zelda sniffed and pushed him down.

"Don't move. You'll…you'll only hurt yourself." She said, unable to keep her voice from breaking.

He creased his brow and tried to move around and found it hard to move his left hand. He tried moving his left arm. That worked fine, what was wrong with- oh… He took a glance at his bandaged hand and remembered the crushing force of Dark.

He raised his arm and rubbed her face gently. She sniffed and held on his arm. He smiled cheekily and pushed her onto him. A startled gasp escaped her lips.

"…Gotcha!" Link grinned and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed a deep red as she realised how dangerously close she was to his face. Like she wasn't close enough to his bare chest.

"L-Link…! Don't you think this is a misleading position?" He merely smiled and pressed her closer to him, so close that she could feel his ripping abs.

"We're not doing anything wrong are we? At least, not yet..." He smiled mischievously. Zelda brushed against his bandaged chest and he flinched slightly. She started to pull away.

"We shouldn't be doing this… your still injured…" Zelda said slowly, turning away. "…and because of me." She added softly.

He wrapped his arm around her tighter and pushed her back. Zelda let out another gasp.

"Don't blame yourself. I am, as you call me, a 'heroic bastard'. It's my duty to save beautiful princesses, right?" He winked and she blushed a deep red.

He slowly kissed her on her sensuous lips and Zelda slowly, but deeply, pushed back. She felt herself lose control as his lips slowly started to explore her neck…

"Princess!" Impa's shrill voice sounded. Zelda's eyes widened and she fell off Link. She stared up and faced a distraught Impa. She slowly looked at the ground.

"Sorry…" Zelda shrugged. Impa stared at Link and Zelda, her mouth agape. Then she snapped back into reality and grabbed Zelda's arm and began pulling her up and out of the room.

Before the door shut, she spotted Link smirking and mouthing 'Tonight sound good?'

She giggled. Seemed like she something to do that night…


	6. Tap, Tap

**Hey there guys! Here is Fluffinator 6, with a slightly darker tone at the begining.**

**Celestial Dragon: Well, really, I think that the subject is interesting. Is fate changable? Or is it something you can choose? Living life to the max, but what's the point? When you die, you don't get to bring anything with you. Just live life and be happy, but what is the true meaning of happiness? Different people, different ways of expressing. I just...its a few of Life's biggest questions, but, you know, I want to how you guys view it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Azulhada: Yep, I am 12. I don't really consider myself pretty good, because I know different people have different opinions, and I love hearing every one of them, even those hates. But thanks for the compliment, Thanks for reading!**

**This story is my take on how Zelda was when Link decided to go look for his lost friend, (-CoughNaviCough-) and how he comes back.**

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Her fingers tap against the glass window.

Tap.

Tap.

Why wasn't he here?

Tap.

Tap.

The sound of footsteps filled the empty room. She turned, hoping to find her hero.

Instead, she found her nursemaid. She frowned slightly and turned back to the window.

Tap.

Tap.

Impa coughed, hoping to get Zelda's attention.

Tap.

Tap.

She ignored her.

Tap.

Tap.

Impa cleared her voice.

"Princess… why are you sitting there?"

Tap.

Tap.

Impa coughed nervously. She had been this way since Link had left. Impa was sure Link was not going to come back, but the Princess thought otherwise. She would sit there and not talk to anyone.

Waiting for a boy who would probably never come back.

Tap.

Tap.

"Princess, I… I don't think he's coming back." Impa said softly.

Tap.

"…"

Tap.

Tap.

"He is." She said sharply.

Tap.

Tap.

The eerie sound of her tapping continued, the sound resonating through her room.

Tap.

Tap.

Impa sighed and turned around to leave, admitting defeat. This wasn't the Zelda she knew. This was a lovesick girl, starved of affection from the one she wanted.

Suddenly, her tapping stops. Impa raised her brow and turned to look at her.

A silent whisper escapes her lips, but loud enough for Impa to hear.

"_Link._"

She dashes out of her room. Impa's mouth shaped into an 'O'.

He was back.

And hopefully, the Zelda she knew would too.

Zelda dashed towards the green figure. A smile crept onto her lips.

She embraced him, falling into his arms, sobbing slightly. He was startled. He was planning on surprising her at the castle, but it seemed that she had beaten him to the chase.

He calmly wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead gently.

Zelda clutched onto his tunic.

"I-Impa and everyone said you weren't c-coming back… but I…" Zelda sniffed, pressing her head onto Link's chest.

Link gently smiled and hugged her tightly. He brought Zelda's face to his and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm home."


	7. That Heart Container

**Hey guys! I am alive and kicking, and out of my angsty mood, and I have to thank all you PMers. There were just so many I can't remember your names. Just know that you guys are my motivations to write! I'm really glad many of you stick around, and you have all my thanks for putting up with me.**

* * *

Link gritted his teeth as he hacked at the Kolokto's Core, and it froze in place before it fell apart as the dark energy left its body. Link heaved a sigh of relief before backing up to a wall and sinking onto the ground.

A heart container was at the other side of the room, and Link was sure that once he absorbed it, he would feel better. But he was just too tired, and the heart piece seemed much further then it actually was.

He checked his adventure pouch but groaned. No heart potions. He didn't want to get up and get that Heart Container; everything just hurts.

He took the time to check his wounds. Maybe he'd get up later on. Just not then.

He sighed when he saw his arms were mutilated with dozens of cuts, all bleeding. I tiredly called out Fi.

"Yes, Master?" She said, looking at him, her face devoid of emotion.

"Could you check on my wounds?" He asked her tiredly. Fi immediately scanned him for injuries.

"Master, it seems like you have 64 cuts on your arms, 8 on your legs, a split lip, a gash at the side of your torso and a fractured hand. There is a 95% chance that you were holding onto the Massive Sword too hard." Fi paused.

"There is a 100% chance that the Heart Container across the room can help your injuries." She finished, and with a flash of light returned into the sword. He sighed. He was hoping that she could somehow help him fetch the Heart Container. She didn't have arms, but still…

He licked his lips and tasted the metallic taste of blood. He sat there for a while, hoping somehow he would have enough energy to get up.

He probably shouldn't have gone on without heart potions for two temples straight. He should have headed back to Skyloft before embarking on his quest again. But he knew that every second he wasted was probably another second he would go without seeing her again.

He gently took out the sailcloth, careful not to stain the pure white fabric that Zelda had made for him. He lifted it up to his face and smelt it.

The smell of cinnamon hit him like waves. Zelda's scent. He remembered the days he spent with Zelda on Skyloft. He knew that after this mission, they won't ever be the same Zelda and Link of Skyloft anymore. He brought it away from his face and smiled firmly.

He would get her back. He slowly stood up and stumbled towards the Heart Container. He reached out for it and its rejuvenating energy healed Link of every single injury on his body, reviving his numbing hand.

He stood there, letting the effect of the Heart heal him.

"I will get you back, Zelda, I promise." He whispered.

He silently walked out of the room, the last words lingering in the room.

_I promise…_

* * *

**This basically what happened to me while playing Skyward Sword on a emulator and I literally had half a heart left, and I didn't have any potions with me because I was planning on finishing at the very least 3 temples without heart potions (It was a challenge given to me by a friend, which I won't put their name in because he would hate me! :D). And before any of you yell at me for not getting Skyward Sword, I don't have a Wii.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope your having a fantastic FANTASTIC day!**


	8. Am I Smart Or Stupid?

**Hey there guys! I'm really loving those fanfiction that make Link look like an asshole, because they're usually really well written. This wasn't as fluffy as I hoped it would have been,but hey! I think I did a good job on it.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll have a fantastic day!**

* * *

Fluffinator 8

Hard ass is one way to describe him. Snobbish and Womanizer is another. At least, that's what I call him.

Dreamboat, Honey bunch, and all around hottie is what his fan club calls him. Ugh.

Just watching them float around that joker is bad enough; it's when they start giggling and snorting about him in front of me. I've already made the mistake of falling for him before; believe me, I regret that.

He's all 'kind' and 'caring' at first, then you realise his middle name is playboy. All the rejected girls are put up in 'shelves' and kept away. He's fine and dandy, but just wait till he puts in his list of 'dateable' girls. Or even the reject file. Then whoop di do, you're officially in the I-hate-Link-Avalon club.

Or at least the smart ones are. I guess I'm a cross between smart and stupid.

* * *

Midna snorted in disgust.

"I can't believe that idiot is treated like a god." She said, rubbing her temples. I sighed and agreed.

_Amen to that, sister._

I smiled at her. Midna was like a sister I never had. I stared back at the Avalon fan girls, who apparently were stalkers, since they were giggling at some pictures of him. Suddenly I heard someone whisper my name. I turn, and guess who's there?

Link Avalon, the great god himself.

I grimaced and turned back. What the hell did he want? I felt something hit me at the back of my head. I brushed it off and narrowed my eyes as I turned around to find Link Avalon throwing pieces of paper at me.

"What." I growled, and he smirked.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his head conked to the side. I rolled my eyes and put my full attention on him.

"In private?" He added. He grabbed my arm and pushed me up before I could protest. Midna stared up at me, confused.

Link pushed me out of the canteen and backed me up to a locker.

"What do you want?" I spat, and for once, he had a serious look on his face.

"Zel…I…" He furrowed his brows softly.

Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mine. I immediately pushed him away, a small frown on his lips.

I slapped the bastard.

"What the hell was that for, you Womaniser?!" I shrieked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I…I still love you. I-I promise, I won't hurt you again… give me another chance." He said, his face dangerously close to mine.

_Oh no._

I pushed him away and ran into the female's toilet.

_I can't fall for him again!_

I slam the door shut and I can hear Link yelling out for me on the outside.

_Too late._

"Please Zel! I'm sorry! Please! Just open the door, we can talk this out!"

I gritted my teeth, trying to stop myself. I clawed the door, trying to prevent myself from making the same mistake again.

_Too late._

I bashfully open the door and kissed him softly back. We stood there outside the female's toilet, and we stood there for a long time.

* * *

So that's how that Hard ass, Snobbish Womaniser managed to woo me again. But if he breaks my heart again…

I can't guarantee I'd hold on as long as I did last time.

.


	9. How was He?

**Daw, shit. My mum found out I was writing this and she kept teasing me by quoting things from the story DX**

**Jeez, I should probably make a new password...**

**Anyways, I got this idea when I thought about Twilight Princess. Generally, I don't support TP Zelink. There's no mentioning or anything like that in the game. But the good part is it allows us to create a whole new story where they get paired up. **

**I'm getting way off topic. I thought about it. Zelda is a princess, and she gave up her throne to save her people. Ganon was 'nice' enough to let her live as a prisoner. If he were to come back, he'd know Zelda wasn't as naive as he thought she was, and he would no doubt kill her, Link, and her people. **

**So...yea...**

* * *

Zelda snuggled in closer to Link, his placid breathing soothing her. She had another nightmare again, so she had decided to go to his room. Like the sleepyhead he was, he didn't notice when Zelda had moved in with him.

Sometimes Zelda was glad that he was a deep sleeper. He was so busy all the time; all he needed was some sleep.

Sometimes, she'd wish he wasn't. He could be comforting her right then and she would feel a lot better.

But she wasn't selfish.

Just being close to him was enough for her. She sighed and tried to close her eyes and sleep, but horrible images would work their way into her mind. Cold sweat dripped down her face as she twisted and turned. Link woke up with a start and he instinctively grabbed his sword, wondering who had waked him up. When he saw Zelda's uncomfortable form, his gaze softened and he tried to wake her up. He would ask why she came into his room later.

Zelda screamed when Link touched her and he flinched back. Zelda's eyes snapped open and she was breathing heavily.

"Hey…Zelda, its okay, it's me." He comforted her. Her gaze fell on him and she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed quietly into his chest.

"…Wanna talk about it?" Zelda nodded her head silently, hugging onto him tightly, as if he could disappear in her arms.

"Ganon…" She whispered, and tears streamed down her face. Link rubbed her back until her hiccups stopped. He cupped her face.

"He's gone. He's not coming back, we're both safe." He muttered gently, and he wiped away a tear as it fell from her eyes.

"It… seemed so real…!" She cried out, and Link gently kissed her on her forehead.

"If he ever comes back, I'll deal with him." He smiled at her, and Zelda stared at him.

How was he so confident?

How was he so courageous?

How was he so perfect…?

"C'mon Zel, smile for me." He tried, and Zelda faked a smile.

"Seems like I have to make you smile…" He teased, before connecting his lips to her.

When he let go, Zelda was smiling sheepishly.

"What? Just one kiss?" Link smirked at her request and gladly accepted it.


	10. Hallucination?

Zelda sighed as she took his temperature. He shouldn't have gone out when there was an epidemic out. Due to his strong immune system, he didn't have all the symptoms of the illness, namely death.

Thank the goddesses he was blessed with the Triforce of courage.

Geez, he'd have to be superhuman to withstand such a high temperature. Zelda rubbed his face tenderly before placing the thermometer back into the cabinet.

Link had been taking care of the elderly who had gotten the disease; but he wasn't invincible. He was trying to help them with the things they couldn't do anymore; he was even brave enough to take out an old man's dentures! But of course, however strong his immunity system was, he spent too much time with them, leading to an impossibly high fever.

The royal family had been trying to find a cure for said illness, but none bore fruit. Zelda sighed, thinking of all the afternoons wasted testing on the bacteria, which seemed to laugh at their faces.

She gently took a cloth and dipped it into cold water. Zelda's committee had strongly advised her against taking care of Link.

'He was doomed to die' her foot.

So there she was, taking care of the unconscious hero.

She placed the cloth onto his forehead, and a shiver passed through his body. She bit her lip. He had never looked so pale.

So vulnerable.

His tired eyes creaked open and weakly smiled at her.

"Hey." His hoarse voice called out. Zelda rubbed her forehead.

"Hi." She said tightly.

Link had been completely delirious the past few days; and Impa had warned her not to believe anything that came out of his mouth.

He had called her fat the day before.

He had called her mommy the day before that.

She wondered what he'd say today.

"Hey Zel…" He whispered. Good, he knew her name.

"Mhhm?" She said gently, wondering what kind of thing he would say today.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He rasped, smiling gently. Zelda's face heated up.

Did- did she hear him correctly?

"I-I…" Zelda stuttered.

"You're very pretty, and nice…you're gentle…" He smiled, before breaking into a coughing fit.

Like there wasn't any better timing to save her from embarrassment, Impa, my nursemaid, opened the door, smiling widely.

"Princess! We have found a cure!" She announced, and gestured for Zelda to follow her.

She readily obliged, and stood up to walk towards Impa.

Impa raised a brow when she saw my quick strides and flustered face.

"Something wrong princess?" Zelda shook her head, her face as red as ever. Impa smirked. She would tease her later on.

They went into the room, and Zelda put oh some disposable gloves. She took a sample of the potion meant to cure the epidemic. She gently squeezed a drop onto the plate containing some of the bacteria, and smirked as they disappeared as the potion hit them; no more will they laugh at them. She grinned as she imagined them screaming in pain… that was one morbid thought.

"I think its best if we let the Hero drink it first." Impa suggested.

"Then we could find out if he was being delirious or not…" Impa smirked and Zelda's face turned red once more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said, trying to keep a straight face. Impa smirked as she and Zelda worked their ways back to Link's room.

"You don't have to tell me." Impa simply said, and Zelda's already red face turned scarlet red.

Impa opened the door, and Zelda stepped inside the room. Impa than slowly closed the door, but made sure there was a small creak, too small for Zelda to notice, big enough for Impa to see through.

Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to miss any of the action.

Zelda looked down on the hero. He seemed to have fallen asleep. She gently pressed the bottle to his lips, the continents of the potion slowly disappearing into his mouth.

The Hero's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, the colour of his skin returning. She was startled by how fast he had gotten up; that was the fastest recoveries she had ever seen.

His gaze fell on her and he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh…" He muttered after a few awkward moments.

"Zel… Er… I-I didn't mean to call you fat…or my mom…" He said sheepishly. Zelda raised her brow. He was aware he said that?

Then suddenly she realised something.

He hadn't apologised for saying he loved her.

"Then… did you mean it when you said you liked me?" Zelda whispered.

She could only hope.

Link blinked once or twice before his face turned pink.

"…Uh… Y-yes?" He stammered before hiding his face under the covers.

Zelda smiled at him. He could be so cute sometimes.

She pulled the covers down and kissed him on the forehead. She realised he still had a slight fever.

Guess there was no such thing as a miracle medicine.

Link gasped in surprise and his face turned red.

"Get some sleep. When you get better, I'll give you a real kiss." She smiled, and giggled at his flustered face.

She left the room, fumbling with her thumbs.

Then she noticed her nursemaid standing at the side, and she let out a startled gasp.

Impa smirked.

"What? You gotta let an old girl have her fun!"


	11. We Are Adults, PARENTS!

**Ha ha... Procrastinating at its finest, ladies and gents. **

* * *

Fluffinator 11

"Link…" He yawned and shuffled in closer to Zelda. She poked him on his nose.

"Link…" Link opened his eyes tiredly.

"Link… shouldn't we get up?" Zelda asked. Link closed his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around Zelda and rubbed his face into her neck.

"5 more minutes…" he said, his muffled voice tickling her neck. Zelda grimaced.

"You said that 15 minutes ago…!" She scowled.

Gentle snoring racked his body. She wriggled out of his grip. Honestly…

She grabbed her pillow and whacked him on his head.

"Zzz…" Zelda pouted angrily at him. She pushed him off the bed.

"Zzz…" He continued. Zelda looked down on him to find him sprawled on the floor. Zelda rolled her eyes. Honestly, he was so lazy. You would think that after an adventure of a lifetime he would be less sleepy.

"LINK! WAKE UP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He immediately jumped up and grabbed a chair subconsciously before pulling it down with him.

She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up. He groggily scratched his head.

"Morning…" He yawned sleepily. She scowled and whacked him on his shoulder.

"We're no longer kids, Link! We're ADULTS, PARENTS, and-" She covered her mouth.

Whoops.

Link's eyes widened as he stared at her stomach.

"You-You're…PREGNANT?!" He cried out in surprise. Zelda bit her lip and giggled despite herself.

"You seem to be awake now!" She smiled. Link shook her back and forth.

"ZEL!" He basically screamed. Zelda pushed him away and tucked the strands of hair that came out due to Link's mad shaking behind her ears.

"It was meant to be a surprise…" she crossed her arms and pouted. Link started to panic.

"What- when- why- how- ZEL!" He squealed.

Zelda smirked devilishly.

"What; I'm pregnant." She started to giggle when Link started to sweat.

"When; I knew for a week now." She put a finger to his mouth before he could yell at her for not telling him.

"Why; because of you." She teased, and Link turned red.

"And how; when you-"

Link clasped his hand around her mouth and turned beet red.

"Z-Z-ZEL!" He shrieked. She grinned cheekily and pulled his hand away.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"So, it seems like you're awake." She grinned. Link heaved a sigh of relief.

"D-Don't joke about that kind of stuff…" He murmured.

"Who said I was joking?" She raised a brow and shoved him into the shower.

"Now, get ready for work! When you get back I'll tell you if I'm joking or not…" She said, leaving the room.

Link sighed and rubbed his temples.

Zelda's was a pain in the neck; but she was **his** pain in the neck.

* * *

**Ahaha, Geez Link, you're SO easy to fluster.**

******...So anyway, the starting was 'inspired' by My Grandma as Zelda and me and Link. But JUST the begining... anything else would be creepy.**

_******'AH GIRl AH, WAKE UP, SCHOOL STARTING LEH!'**_

_******'Ah Ma, give me a break, Nothing to do in school! No point in going, ACTUALLY, No need to go!"**_

_******'...Oh, Nevermind, continue sleeping.'**_

******...Yeah, thats my family.**


	12. Bag of Ruffles

**Too tired to type a propler author note, so I'll update this later.**

**G'dnight!**

* * *

I sighed as I stalked towards the store; a white puff of smoke escaping from my lips. I placed my almost numb hands into my jackets and stole a glance at the frost covered streets. It seemed like it was deserted due to the snow.

Each winter was colder then the last, and this year, instead of snuggling close to the fireplace with a good cup of hot chocolate and an even better book, I had to get some, if you were to call fattening junk, 'food' for a house party.

Just great. My house full of cousins I probably never knew existed. Not one moment of silence for me, I can already tell.

Whoop-Dee-Doo.

I opened the door and a gentle ting sounded my entrance. I looked at the list my father had written for me and grabbed the things that the list had called for. A bottle of Lon Lon milk… some cheezels… some Zingers… some Twisties… geez.

I frowned at the last one and sighed.

Some _Ruffles. _

…I used to think air was free.

I scanned the shelves. My eyes finally rested on the top shelf. A singular, large bag of Ruffles sat there, as if mocking the fact that I was too short to remove it from its throne. I reached out and tried to grab it. Nope; not even brushing it.

The chips were basically mocking my stature. I narrowed my eyes, refusing to be beaten by a bag of junk.

I placed my basket of 'food' on the floor. I stepped back and took a small run start before jumping. My fingers curled around the packet and my eyes widened as I lost my footing and fell backwards.

Before I hit the floor, I felt someone grab hold of my arm. I hung inches away from the ground. No really, I was literally a few inches from hitting the ground hard.

"You…you okay?" A breathless voice asked me. I nodded slowly, tilting my head to see a young man about my age. He had dark maroon eyes and a small smile on his face, his eyebrows creased.

I slowly regained my balance and slowly stood up again; regaining my senses.

"Y-yea… I'm fine…" I nodded shakily. He chuckled softly.

"…Y'know, you could have just asked for help. You're lucky I was close by; who knows what could have happened if I wasn't." He smiled, bending down to pick up the chips scattered on the floor.

Still slightly shocked by the recent event, I made no attempt to stop him; I just stared at the mysterious person.

He placed the chips in the basket and placed the basket in my hands. I snapped out of my trance and blushed slightly.

"T-Thanks… but you didn't need to do that." I stammered, holding the basket close to my chest subconsciously.

He conked his head to the side and held his hand out.

"No worries. Name's Link, by the way. I work here." He grinned. I flinched slightly.

"O-Oh! My name is Zelda." I shook his hand. I tried to let go but his grip was hard. His hand was soft and he stared at me longingly.

"Um…Link…?" I asked nervously. Link widened his eyes and turned red before letting go of my hand.

"S-Sorry… for a second, I thought you seemed like my mother." He looked at the floor and fidgeted his fingers.

"Why is that? Is your mother okay?"

"…She's been dead for 7 years."

"Oh… Um… sorry…"

"No, it's fine. Nothing's wrong for asking. I'm an orphan; I need to work to support myself." He explained. I bit my lip.

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

An awkward silence befell us.

"O-Okay, I guess I'll be leaving…" I shrugged, and he smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Nice talking to you. I hope we get a chance to talk again!" He grinned, scratching the back of his dirt blonde hair and walked away, leaving me in the deserted aisle.

After paying for the items, I sighed and went back out in the cold.

I unconsciously started to think about him, and before you knew it, I was home. I silently placed the bags of 'food' on the table and went to get my notepad.

_Note to self; visit the store again… and soon._


	13. Watermelons and Pickles

**So, me and my mum were having chatting the other day and it went like this...**

**Mum: So, did you know that when I was having you you came out earlier than expected by 6 days?**

**Me: Really?**

**Mum: Yea.**

**Me:...Huh.**

**Then suddenly I had a random question pop into my head.**

**Me:...Mum, when you had me, what did you eat? Any weird cravings?**

**Mum: Well, I ate quite a bit of Chicken Rice, but I remember one night waking up and yelling at your father to make me some Chicken Curry, and get me a watermelon slice and pickles at 3:45 in the morning. We had chicken curry but we didn't have pickles, OR watermelon, so your poor father had to run to our friendly neighbour that lived down the street.**

**Mum: ...Needless to say, he was yelled at.**

**AND THUS THIS STORY WAS BORN.**

* * *

Fluffinator 13

"_**LINNK…**__"_Zelda shook her husbands arm. Link immediately shot up, looking at his wife, worried. Link had gained a habit of waking up in the middle of the night the moment he heard his name. It had come with the fact that his wife was _pregnant _that his sleep, due to stress, became lighter. If it weren't for that reason, you couldn't even get him out of bed even if Armageddon started ringing at the door.

"Zelda?! What's wrong!?" He asked with a slight hint of panic. Zelda looked at him pathetically and pointed to her bulging stomach.

"…Do you think we could have some Cuckoo curry?" She whined, and her stomach growled in agreement. Link stared at her for a second before chuckling softly.

"…Sure. I'll make some." He gave her a quick peck on her cheek before getting out bed. She fell back under the covers, looking at her husband with a slightly guilty look as he put on his shirt.

"…And some watermelon too?" She asked quietly, staring at her husband with puppy dog eyes. He grinned and nodded.

He went to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he grabbed a small pot.

"CAN I HAVE SOME PICKLES TOO!?" Zelda yelled from the bedroom.

"SURE!" He yelled back, but not as loud.

He was scouring for the cuckoo carcass hidden in their fridge when he realized…

_They were out of pickles and watermelon._

"_Crap_…" He cursed as he started to pour in the curry onto the chicken, the aroma floating through the room.

"**LINNNKKK…!**" Zelda moaned, and Link winced.

"A-Almost done!" He shouted to her, and she didn't reply him.

He rushed into the room with the Cuckoo curry; every ounce of fatigue was gone as he placed the tray on the movable table that Groose had made them.

"Link…" She whimpered, "Where are the pickles? The watermelon…?" She asked, wriggling uncomfortably as the curry lay in front of her; she was practically drooling with hunger.

"W-we ran out! I-I'll go get some-" Link stammered; Zelda was awfully moody lately, and the way she looked at the moment, Link was sure if looks could kill, he would have been dead fast than you could say 'great Goddess Hylia have mercy'.

"But it's _TWO _in the morningggg…! We can't go knocking on Kina's door and ask her for the watermelon and pickles…!" She groaned, puffing her rosy cheeks up angrily.

"You should have prepared for this…!" She didn't care if she was being unreasonable; she was hungry!

Link planted his hands into his face, groaning internally.

_I really should have known… I'm not a good husband at all, am I?_

He grabbed his tunic and headed for the door.

"Don't worry Zel, I'll get you the pickles and the watermelon… just eat up first and holler if you need anything." He assured her, successfully putting on the tunic and smiling guiltily before running out the door.

Link rushed to the pumpkin shaped alcove and rapped on the door. He bit his lip as he came face to face with the groggy Pumm, the owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin, the place where they got most of their food from.

"_**WHAT THE HELL DOYA WANT AT THIS HOUR?!"**_ He screeched, causing Link to flinch.

"W-well. You see- um, it's a long story- and-" Link stammered under his glare, slumping his shoulders, as he _tried _to explain what had happened. Suddenly a soft voice from behind Pumm interrupted him.

"Link…?" Pumm stepped aside, still eyeing Link angrily, and he felt small compared to him. Kina stepped into view, staring at Link curiously with the same sleepy expression.

"I-it's Zelda…" Link muttered, his face red with guilt. Kina nodded knowingly.

"Papa! Link just needs some food for his _pregnant _wife…! I'm sure when Mother was pregnant with me, she also had cravings too..!" Pumm grumbled a few words of apology as he stumbled off to his bedroom.

Kina focused her attention on Link again, who heaved a sigh of relief.

"What does she want this time?" She asked him and Link grinned tiredly.

"Got any watermelon and pickles in there..?

* * *

Zelda bit into the juicy melon, grinning as she grabbed the last pickle to dip into the curry.

"That was great! I feel so much better now!" She smiled, dabbing her lips with the napkin before frowning at the empty dishes.

"…Sorry for making you run around Link… I feel so bad for-" She was interrupted by the noise of a chair nearly failing down, and startled, she turned her head to find a tired Link struggling to keep his eyes open, eye bags hung underneath his eyes as a he tried to fight the sleep off.

Despite herself she giggled, slowly shifting his head so he lied on her chest, the sound of her heart beat lulling him into sleep.

"You're the world greatest daddy, you know that?" She whispered into his ear, and Link smiled ever so slightly.

Sometimes, being the sleepy head that he is was a little unnerving, but hey; sometimes he's just the most adorkable things you might ever see.


	14. Midnight Mumbling

**I'M STILLL ALIVE! **

**AH. Now that THAT'S out of my system, Hey there guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Secondary school sucks. **

**But CLASS POLITICS, ugh, I'm not excited for actual politics when I reach legal voting age. **

**I have a shitton of half baked stories sitting at the back of my cobwebbed filled writing files, and I WANT TO FINISH THEM SO BAD...**

**sob.**

**Also, as a side note, would you guys want spin offs? Like angstinator, or someother stuff like that? Cuz if so, I'd be more than happy to do so.**

**So, lately as you can see, I've been addicted to Skyward Sword. I can FINALLY play it properly, since we fixed my old wii and I've spent my one week holiday back in march playing it for bout 13 hours a day. I'm already at the final boss.**

**Welp.**

**To procrastinate my defeating of Demise and beating the beautiful game, I've been doing Homework and just about everything else. Also, I got Smash Bros brawl for my Bday, so some Smash bros stories comin up soon...**

**Yea, that seems to be it.**

**I hope you enjoy reading, and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day.**

* * *

Fluffinator 14

I shifted in the wooden tub uncomfortably, fully aware that on the other side of the wall Link was out there, presumably tired. My face turns red as I sink deeper into the water, trying to allow the warm water to coax me out of my embarrassment.

I hope Link doesn't open the door by accident.

Oh gosh…

I absentmindedly start to stare at the door, where the quietness behind it was rather unsettling.

It had only been a month since Link and I built the cottage with our own hands_ (It was mostly Link though; he hardly let me touch the hammer)_, and since then I still haven't gotten used to the fact we share the same bathroom.

Link had to settle the demanding increase of Skyloftians begging to start life down in the surface. Sure, Groose helped out, but Link had been pushing himself. Getting up at the crack of dawn and only returning at dusk, I worried about him. As his partner, I provided him with what I could. I made sure he didn't skip any of his meals, _tried (and failed) _to make sure he had enough sleep for the day, but it didn't seem like it was enough. I had tried to stay up multiple times in order to greet him and shower him with home cooked food and a warm bath pre-prepared for him, but I always managed to fall asleep, only to wake up to find the warm bath cold, with bits of dirt and sometimes even the water turning the slightest bit red, and the food untouched.

It made me mad to no end that Link was keeping injuries from me, and that he wasn't eating. Mostly the injury part.

He seemed fine every morning; except that he was in such a rush half the time I couldn't even wrap bandages around the open wounds which I could see him curse about from the corner of my eye.

Tonight, however, I was more determined than ever to catch him. He had gone on for 4 whole days without eating breakfast or dinner, and thinking it would help me stay awake, I pumped myself a warm bath. As ashamed as I am about it, I fell asleep, and I woke up when I heard the slamming the door.

I fingered the ring around my finger, wondering how my thoughts managed run full circle.

I numbly stood up, wrapping a towel around myself. I opened the door, and the sight that greeted me was more than unsettling. I couldn't help but stifle a gasp as I took in his frame.

Eye bags drooped under his eyes as he tiredly took off his chainmail, a gash on the side of his arm smudged with blood. His well built frame was slouching over as he fought off sleep. I saw his ribs underneath his pale skin and I bit my lip before walking over to him.

"Link."

He didn't notice me.

"**Link.**" I said a little louder, this time, his eyes fell on me.

"Hi Zelda." He mumbled, putting his right arm over the wound.

I scowled, pulling his arm away. It gave way without a moment of hesitation. That wasn't a good sign.

On closer inspection, it was deeper than I thought. I grabbed the disinfectant and dabbed it on the wound. He didn't even flinch.

I gently cupped his cheeks, bringing his eyes to mine. He stared at me for a few seconds before dropping his eyes.

I sighed, letting go of his cheeks and resumed bandaging his arm.

"Go and bath. I'll heat up the food." I told him softly, and he nodded dumbly. I turned on the tap and undressed him before helped him into the tub.

After shutting the door and putting on clothes, I heard his back hit the tub and the sound of mumbling came from the inside. I opened the door once again to find him sleeping soundly, the dirt and grime washing off of his body.

I didn't have the heart to wake him up. Instead, I walked over to him and grabbed a towel and started to wash the stubborn stains of grass and dirt off. As I gently soaked his skin, I froze when I heard my name.

"_Zellie…_" I bit my lip as I realised he was sleep talking.

"_Can I cuddle with you?" _I grinned despite myself and started paying more attention.

"_Your chest is soft and squishy._" I turned red as he droned on.

He continues to gush about me and I could help but smile throughout. Before long I knew he had to properly go to bed, so quietly, I pinched his nose.

He suddenly started to choke. His eyes open wide in panic before his sight falled onto me. His eyes lower before scratching his nose in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…I'll go eat." He muttered as I grabbed a towel and gave it to him. He wrapped it around himself and I help him put on some _clean_ clothes and pushed the food towards him.

Tiredly, he grabbed the spoon and began to tuck in. I watched him struggle to stay awake and sigh.

I got him tucked into bed before leaving to clear up the table. As I walked into the room I see Link nowhere to be seen. I panicked.

What could I say?

I got out of the room and started calling for Link. He could have slipped out while I was doing the dishes.

Suddenly I heard an obnoxiously loud snore come from the bedroom. I groaned as I went back in, this time I went to the _right side of the bed. _Link's body was sprawled onto the floor, his eyes seemed to be stapled shut.

I pulled him back on the bed, and draped the blanket on top of him.

I planted a kiss onto his forehead.

"Sleep well, sleepyhead." I whispered, and he moved his arms to circle around my waist.

"_I love you too...so comfy._" My cheeks turned deep red as he rested his head on my chest and chuckled.

I know I probably can't stay awake to greet him every time, but really, I don't have to. I guess I just have to wake up earlier to counter his late schedule to prepare his meals and whatnot.

…_Maybe even earlier to hear his little mumblings._


	15. The Sleepy Bear and The Girl

**Hello! How have you guys been? I've been in school. Again, do you think that I should make a spinoff for this? Like an angstinator? Just tell me!**

**Hope you enjoy this story, and have a FANTASTIC day!**

* * *

Link wrapped his arms around his 4 year old son, Daphnes, smiling as the boy sneezed as he reached out for the fire.

"I told you not to go out today! It's freezing cold!" Zelda huffed, pulling a curtain away to reveal snow hitting the ground hard.

"W-w-well, I w-want to play with U-u-uncle Machi…!" He protested, his small hands shaking as he dived deeper into the covers of the blankets, and Link chuckled.

"Zel, go easy on him. He's shivering from the cold and your making him quake even more." He smiled, ruffling Daphne's hair. Zelda pouted before plopping herself next to her husband.

"You're a soft and cuddly daddy, you know?" She said quietly, pecking him gently on the cheek.

"I can't help it." He grinned, wrapping his right arm around Zelda's waist. "I want to protect you guys."

Zelda's frown softened into a smile. Daphnes shuffled in his dad's embrace.

"I-I'm bored…" Daphnes complained, and a small 'ah-choo' escaped his mouth.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Zelda asked him tenderly, and Daphnes nodded his head.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl that loved to explore, and wanted to do big things, but she lived in an old boring village. One day, she had found a bear crying in the woods, and to her astonishment, the bear could understand what she said! They became good friends and every time she went into the woods, she would find him waiting patiently for her at the entrance, sometimes even asleep! The bear did not speak even once." She began and Daphnes huffed.

"Of course the bear didn't say anything! They don't talk!" Daphnes seemed to forget about the cold as Link couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, but after a year, the bear had became such good friends with the girl, he started to talk to her and give her rides! Imagine her surprise! One morning, they were out on a ride when suddenly out of the blue, an evil man came and took the girl away!" Zelda snatched Daphnes out and over Link's arm, swinging him around as he squealed with excitement.

"And-" Zelda was about to continue when Link's eyes glazed over.

"The bear thought he had lost everything, and he was determined to bring the girl back. With the help of a pixie, he went through many hardships to get the girl back. He was scared to lose her, and through that, he gained a lot of power!" He continued, pulling Daphnes from Zelda's hands and pumped his fist in the air. Zelda was shocked.

"In the end, the bear and the evil man fought, and the bear had a lot of injuries. Finally, the evil man fell down and lost consciousness, but not before giving him a final blow." He signified this by running a finger down his chest.

"The girl was safe," Zelda cut in and ran a hand down Daphne's head. "But she was scared that the sleepy bear would sleep forever."

"Why would it sleep forever?" Daphnes asked and Zelda smiled.

"The bear was sprinkled with sleepy power." Daphnes mouth formed into an 'O', and he nodded.

"The reason the man kidnapped her was because she had magic running through her veins. But she didn't think about it because she too was afraid to lose him, and she leaned over to give him a kiss." She smiled, as she cupped her husbands face.

"And the bear turned into a brave knight! The knight was upset when his parents died that he was turned into a bear by an evil witch! The two of them grabbed a sword and killed the evil man, and they both lived happily ever after. The end." Daphnes clapped his hands together.

"That was so cool!" He squealed, and he jumped around on his fathers lap.

"Was the knight strong?!" He asked, and Zelda grinned.

"He was super handsome too, in a cute way!" She laughed, and Daphnes grinned. "He's still a bit lazy, though."

"Now, off to bed, Daphnes. It's already 8." Daphnes nodded and jumped off Link's lap.

"I'm gonna be just like that bear! I'll be the toughest boy that ever lived!" He grinned and punched the air before running to the room.

When the door slammed shut, Link smiled and pecked Zelda on her cheek.

"I'm still lazy, eh?" He pressed his lips to Zelda's and she kissed him back.

"Yes, my little papa bear." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, and ran her finger around his scar.

"I love you, little girl."

"I love you, sleepy bear."


	16. I wanna marry both of you!

**Hello! So this chapter is heavily influenced by my own headcanon for Sheik and Link's sexuality. Don't worry,this ain't gonna turn into some yaoi thing, I just feel Sheiky today. **

**Thank you for reading this, and I hope your having an fantastic day!**

**-Rolls away in a barrel-**

* * *

Fluffinator 16

She couldn't help but frown at Link's cheeky grin. She was sanitizing a large wound Link got on his back.

"…And then the wolfos slammed me against the wall." He was explaining the situation to her and she couldn't help but wince at the mental image she was getting.

"Link, please tell me you're joking." Sheik groaned and tugged the bandage tightly.

"But Sheik, it was really important!" He whined, and she scowled.

"What was so important that you took a break after defeating Vovalgia?" She hissed. Zelda, who was currently disguised as Sheik, bit her lip at her fiercer persona.

"Well… you know the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, right?" He continued slowly, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Yes, I know her. We travelled for a few years together before she departed." She lied, looking for any other flesh wound before her eyes rested on his left arm.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think I like her." He chuckled, smiling to himself. Sheik nearly dropped the gauze.

"W-what?" She stammered, and Navi floated out from underneath his hat.

"He was tipped off by a person in Kakariko Village that there was a very rare and one-of-a-kind diamond somewhere in the Lost Woods." Navi sighed. "He found this place in the Lost Woods, and he travelled through it! Thank goodness Saria told you that we were here; I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come."

"But look at this diamond! It looks like the Kokiri Emerald, only blue!" He gleamed, taking out the item he found.

Sheik widened her eyes. That was the moon's tear! It only appears in a Sacred Place every 100 years for a year, and it disappears unless touched by a Hylian Hand.

"…Do you think the princess will like it?" His eyes glazed over, his cheeks tinted pink.

Sheik sat there and stared at him before lowering her eyes and pressing the gauze on the damaged skin.

"I think she will like it." She muttered softly, and Link grinned before putting it back in the pouch.

"When I find her, I wanna marry her." Sheik almost did a double take. Navi flew over to his face level.

"Link, show Sheik what you got him." Navi nudged him. Link clapped his hands together.

"O-Oh, right!" He shuffled his adventure bag around, some items falling out. He produced a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"H-Here." Sheik blinked slowly before grasping his hand around the flowers.

"I keep telling him that he can't like two people at once! It's called two timing!" Navi chided him, and he bit his lip.

"I just don't understand. Why can't Zelda and Sheik both share me?" He pouted, and Zelda smiled underneath the cowl. She finished wrapping the final bandage.

"I'm sure we can, Hero." Link's eyes lightened up and he blushed a deep red. "But now, just focus on finding the Sages, okay?"

"I will!" He jumped back up onto his feet, feeling refreshed and new.

"Good Luck Hero." Sheik threw a Deku nut onto the ground before making her escape.

* * *

Once she was safely away from the Hero of Time, Sheik sighed and chuckled at his other Persona, holding the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Look's like you have a suitor, eh, Princess?" Zelda couldn't help but smile unconsciously in her mind. It's difficult to have two people inhabit one body. It makes her seem crazy for talking to herself when no one is around.

"It seems like we both do, Sheik."


	17. Tell me

***Wipes away the dust on the computer* Oh hello! :3**

**It's been ages, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for not posting as often as I should be. It's just that I've been adjusting to my new school life, and it's different, you know? So, to make up for it, here's an extra long chapter. Once again, I want to ask you guys if you want a spin off of this, like Angstinator. Just write it in the reviews or PM me. Another thing is that my profile migggghhhht be revamped, but lets see if we have the time, okay?**

**Thank you for choosing to read this, and I hope you'll have a fantastic day.**

* * *

Fluffinator 17

Link's face contorted into a frown as he walked into Zelda's home, and he sat on the couch, his arms crossed. Zelda blinked slowly. Link had called her to ask her if he could come over. Of course she had said yes, she didn't have anything to do since her parents were out. But it seemed like Link was rather...angry.

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to him. Link shrugged.

"It's nothing. I just... nevermind." He grumbled, grabbing the remote on the table. Zelda stared at him.

A cheesy drama showed on TV, the face of the main actress showing up on the screen.

"_Oh Lin. I can't keep it in. Please, I know you aren't rich, and my father won't approve of you, but... I... I lo-" _Link fumbled and pressed another button, and a cartoon showed on the screen.

"_Hey Sellie! We're going to be together forev-" _Link pressed the button again, and Zelda snatched the control from his hands.

"Hey!" He scowled, and Zelda glared at him.

"Did you come here just for a TV? Link, just because my dad isn't home doesn't mean you can do what you want!" Link furrowed his brow.

"No, just give me the goddess damned remote!" He reached out for it, and Zelda raised it above her head.

"I have a feeling that whatever you happened on the way here caused your sour mood considering you didn't sound pissed off on the phone. Until you tell me what happened, I ain't giving you back the remote!" Zelda hissed, switching off the TV.

Link grumbled and stood up.

"It's none of your bees wax. I'm leaving. Coming here was stupid." He snapped, walking pass Zelda. Zelda turned around and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Link... please." She whispered softly, and Link faltered, stopping dead in his tracks.

"I... I've ruined your family reputation, haven't I?" He finally spoke, turning around to face her. Zelda looked at Link in confusion. He looked down at the ground and bit his lip.

"You've been doing crazy stunts with me since middle school. Your from one of the richest families in this boring town. You've been looked down on haven't you? For hanging out with me, the misfit who killed his parents." Link sighed, running a hand through his dirt brown bangs. "Your dad doesn't like me, and neither does your mother. I'm just the stupid kid who drags you into stupid situations."

'Link... who said that? That isn't tru-"

"Look at me, and tell me it isn't true that you've been at the detention office far too many times to save my butt. Tell me that your parents don't warn you against hanging out with me. TELL ME THAT IT ISN'T TRUE THAT I DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU EVEN THOUGH I KILLED MY OWN PARENTS!" He slammed his fist onto the table, and the table rattled under his hand. His clenched fist loosened up. His voice quivered, and he covered his face with his hands. "Tell me it isn't true that I'm hopeless without you. Tell me it isn't true that without you, I... Just..."

Link slowly fell to his knees.

"Tell me it isn't true that people talk behind your back because of me." His azure blues started to tear, and he started to sob.

"...Okay, I'll tell you. It's true that I have been in the detention office saving your ass all the time. It's true that my parents warn me to stop hanging out with that dumb ass who broke that ming vase in that room that one time." Zelda leaned down to Link's level. It frightened her, to see her best friend who was the bravest person she knew in tears. "It's true that you don't deserve someone like me."

Link felt Zelda's arm wrap around him.

"It's because you're the smartest, kindest, and the also the most courageous and idiotic person person I know. You're right, you don't deserve me, because you're the one who saves me everytime." She muttered into Link's ear, and he froze. "It isn't true that you're hopeless without me. You're the guy who managed to survive 3 days without food when my father banned me from seeing and providing you with food for a week after you broke a tile on the roof. You went to look for a job and you went to work empty stomached for 3 days before you got your pay check."

"I didn't want you to get in trouble if you went to get me food behind your dad's back. It was difficult to find a place that accepted a deliquent." He muttered, and returned the hug slowly.

"Or that one time when you didn't have any money to pay for your rent, and you survived on a can of tuna per day to save up?" Zelda nuzzled Link's shoulder.

"Or that one time when Groose was flirting with me, and he grabbed my hand forcefully and started dragging me towards the exit. You were walking by, and you punched him so hard his front tooth fell out. And afterwards, he let go of me and started beating you up, and I pulled him off you and gave him a terrific whopper. And, you covered for me and got suspended for two weeks." Zelda pulled away from Link and cupped his face, wiping away a stray tear that fell from his eye.

"As for that finally answer..." Zelda smiled, and kissed Link's forehead. "I couldn't care less."

Link looked up at her, his cheeks flushed red. Zelda giggled and hugged him again

"...I heard a couple of women down the street saying that I was a good for nothing street rat who doesn't deserve someone with such rich heritage, 'cause the such rich heritage, 'cause they said I would fool around with such money. They said my parents died because of me." He said hesitantly, and let out a big grin. "It sure ruined what I wanted to say."

"Don't listen to what they say, Link. I make friends with who I want to make friends with." Zelda grinned and stood up. "So, what do you want to say to me?"

"I...I think it's better if I show you." Link stood up and grabbed Zelda's arms.

"E-Eh?! Link-" She was immediately silenced when Link pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds of shock, Zelda returned the kiss softly.

After a few seconds, Link pulled away, breathless. He looked into Zelda's eyes for any doubt.

He found none.

"H-Hey, tell me that I didn't just do that." Link stuttered, his confidence suddenly draining. Zelda smiled.

"I can't." Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.


End file.
